1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to an anode for an electronic device and for the process for forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices define a category of products that include an active layer. Organic electronic devices have at least one organic active layer. Such devices convert electrical energy into radiation such as light emitting diodes, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, such as photovoltaic cells, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers.
Organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) are an organic electronic device comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. OLEDs containing conducting polymers can have the following configuration:                anode/EL material/cathodewith optionally additional layers between the electrodes.        
A variety of deposition techniques can be used in forming layers used in OLEDs, including vapor deposition and liquid deposition. Liquid deposition techniques include printing techniques such as ink-jet printing and continuous nozzle printing.
As the devices become more complex and with greater resolution, there is a continuing need for improved materials and processes for these devices.